The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical devices having reduced arc tracking.
Electrical devices are used in many applications, including power applications. In some applications, the electrical devices are subjected to environmental hazards. For example, in aeronautic, industrial or automotive applications, the electrical devices may be subjected to high temperatures. The housing or substrate of the electrical device, which holds the terminals, such as the power terminals, are manufactured from a high temperature rated material, such as a thermoplastic material. The housing is manufactured from a high relative thermal index (RTI) material. The housing needs to have sufficient mechanical strength to withstand the environmental conditions in which the electrical device is used.
The high temperature rated housings are not without disadvantages. For instance, in high voltage operating conditions, particularly under wet conditions, the electrical devices are susceptible to arc tracking. For example, carbonization occurs in an arc gap between high voltage terminals, leading to arcing between the terminals and failure of the housings.
A need remains for an electrical device having reduced arc tracking.